An electronic device, such as a semiconductor die, can be tested by providing test signals to the device and monitoring the response of the device to the test signals. The test signals can be provided to the electronic device through electrically conductive probes that are temporarily pressed against terminals of the electronic device. Response signals generated by the device can similarly be sensed by electrically conductive probes temporarily pressed against terminals of the electronic device. Where multiple probes are pressed against multiple terminals of an electronic device, contact between the probes and the terminals can be facilitated by orienting the probes to correspond to an orientation of the terminals. For example, the terminals can lay in a configuration that defines a surface with a particular shape (e.g., a plane or an approximate plane), in which case contact between the probes and the terminals can be facilitated by orienting the probes to lie in a configuration that defines a surface with a similar shape.